Sleeping Beauty
by EchiryRyota
Summary: Mura-buchou will beautiful here, and many pairing here.. If you don t like just read it.. xD


Sleeping Beauty (TeniPuri version)

One day there Villafilly kingdom in the land, there lived a king named Tezuka Kunimitsu, and the Queen named Fuji Syusuke. They've been married 5 years and have not had a child.

"What we do not have a child?, My wife" asked Tezuka  
"I do not know the solution my husband" said Fuji  
"If we get help with my wife fairy HOW?" Tezuka proposal  
"Good idea my husband" agreed Fuji

They finally came to the house elf, and 13 people filed a desire to have a child.

"You want to have children like?" Asked one of the fairy  
"I want to have a baby blue hair shining sea like the sun" said Fuji  
"and I want her lips got a great red color like fresh apple" Tezuka said  
"Okay, as You wish " Answer all of the fairies

Queen became pregnant and gave birth, they were a party to the birth of the King's daughter is very lively. But unfortunately they forgot to invite one fairy to grant their request. The fairy had come to the party with a very angry face

"Hey, why do not you invite these Ore-sama?" Fairy named said Atobe  
"Forgive us fairy Atobe" King said sorry  
"Instead I'll give it a condemnation of the daughter, when she was 16 years old he would be exposed to a needle loom and slept for 100 years" Angry Atobe

Since the fairy's curse sends Atobe, King and Queen eliminate all needle loom in the country. But when 16-year-old daughter, he was interested in spinning and love to paint. As Queen she wanted a Blue-haired like the sun hit the sea and her lips like a fresh apple. And he named Yukimura Seiichi

"Wait, where`s Princess going?" said a waiter  
"I want to look around the palace, I will be fine" said Princess Yukimura

Yukimura saw the old attic on the top palace, and saw an old room.  
And he wondered, finally opened the door of the room. There are a spinner, Princess Yukimura tried spinning it. From a distance Fairy Princess Atobe see Yukimura was trying spinner is.

"Well, I want to paint these spinners" Yukimura said, pulling a lady painting equipment from the bag he was carrying

Princess Yukimura began to paint spinner for nearly 4 hours, was overwhelmed atobe Fairy Princess Yukimura wait a painting.

"Huh, Ore., the same can not wait .." Atobe complained, and he went up to the Princess  
"Ah, who are you?" Princess Yukimura asked softly, holding the brush  
"It does not matter who Ore-sama. Give your fingers FAST" Atobe snapped Elves

Atobe interesting fairy princess's hand Yukimura and stabbed with a needle spinning. Princess Yukimura instantly fell asleep lying in the room. A few hours later the waiter, the King and Queen find Princess Yukimura

"Ah, my son Yukimura. Wake up my boy" said the Queen, patting his cheek Princess Yukimura

Atobe fairy came from behind and laugh out loud.

"Hahahaha .... he has been affected by Ore-sama's curse. She would fall asleep for 100 years" as he put his hands on her hips  
"you're so outrageous fairy Atobe" Tezuka angry

Since the incident had nothing to wake the Princess Yukimura. All the physicians in the country was called, but nothing worked. Queen and King just resigned to wait for someone to wake their daughter. Finally they held a contest, who can wake the Princess Yukimura will marry the princess.

-----------------------------------------

"Well, good competition. I'll try" said a man named Marui Bunta  
"Hey, are you sure huh? Is hard lo. doctor just can not" said a man named Niou Masaharu  
"If we do not yet know to start successfully or not" said Marui

----------------------------------------

Atobe see the competition was laughing, and if anyone tries it will prevent the person to save the Princess Yukimura.

Finally Marui physically and mentally prepared to go to court and save the Princess Yukimura, do not forget he was also cewwing gum. he walked toward the palace. Marui-filled lake walking if a poisonous snake,  
He also passed the existing bridge.

"Trap stupid, I can pass the bridge. I had to immediately save the princess" Marui over the bridge and run fast

He ran toward the palace trus ... Arriving at the palace, he blocked two dragon lady right in front of the room Yukimura asleep ...

"Ah, basic dragon bully" he muttered, pulling out his sword Marui

Marui began stabbing his sword into the dragon at first, but he was thrown. He started running again and then plunged his sword into the dragon's stomach, the dragon eventually die.  
Suddenly, two dragons tossed Marui toward the wall, but again berlagi Marui his sword into the dragon's eyes. The match finished he went into the Princess's room Yukimura. He saw the elf Atobe the king and queen make a stone.

"Well, curse at you. Grandmothers" said Marui  
"Ore-sama grandmother? I know Elf" Elf said Atobe

Marui thrust his sword into the right direction Atobe Elves dibagian heart, and Marui says  
"What broke the curse, grandma?"  
"A kiss from his bed ...... "fairy died instantly Atobe

Marui also looked into the Princess's bed, and saw the Princess.

"Gulp, I have to kiss the princess' face Marui as close to the Princess Yukimura and kissed her softly .. * Kyaaaa .. ///*

"Ah, where am I?" Yukimura's daughter woke up  
"You palace Majesty Princess" Marui Answer

King and Queen was right again .... All the curses and magic fairy Atobe gone ..  
And finally Princess Yukimura and Marui married .. and they lived happily ever after ..

THE END -------- ----------


End file.
